Inori
by lovelymomo-chan
Summary: Kiba helps Hinata after a certain heartbreaking event occurs in her life. Will she gain the strength to move on with Kiba, or was he just too late. From Hinata's point of view after Naruto's return. Shippuden AU. Complete!
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: **Haa I don't own it. 

**Plot info:**AU Shippuden. Spoiler warning.

I hope you like my first KibaHina fic Reviews are loved! 3 Special thanks and kisses to **Fanficfanatic940 **for helping me edit. 3

----------   
There are many things in this world that make me feel weak and afraid. Honestly, I think it would be easy to say these are all bad feelings to have, but you need to understand a woman's feelings to understand how, in so many ways, to feel weak and to feel afraid can be good. I never understood that until one terribly stormy night.

----

We had just returned from a week long mission that evening, and I could feel my body slowly sinking into complete numbness from the lack of relaxation. Everything from the toes upon my sandals to the crown of my head was tired. As I stumbled into the familiar streets of Konoha, I took sight of the closest bench and sat for a long time. Time, which had gone so fast since the days I first joined team 8 with Kiba and Shino, now stood still as my eyelids shut like a final curtain after the performance of a lifetime.

Time slipped and to this day I don't remember falling asleep or for how long it was, but I do remember waking up in his arms.

_The black, leather jacket clinging to his muscles, _

_his short brown hair flopping over a leaf headband, _

_and of course his best friend's soft bark as my eyes eased open to the scene._

"Hinata," Kiba whispered, "I'm sorry for waking you up."

I could feel my cheek's warmth and I wiped the sleep from my eyes, trying to hide an enormous blush that was spreading across my face. "Kiba! Akamaru! I'm sorry for the trouble of finding me. I hope I didn't make you wait for long." I couldn't really think of what to say because all the words that came to mind were of how nice it was to have his strong arm around my shoulder and to know I was probably sleeping on his chest, close to his heart, where I often longed his feelings for me were.

----

Of course my feelings hadn't always been for Kiba.

Even with the vast vision of my Byakugan, I was blinded by a flash of yellow and orange. _Naruto_. Even his name made me blush. There was even a time when I couldn't even look him in the eyes when he spoke to me. The year passed and I grew more accustomed to looking face to face with my first love.

Eventually, he left to train with Jiraiya, and I was forced to train harder than he was in order to keep up. I put everything into my training. Sleeping was my free time. Along with my teammates, and Kurenai-sensei, I worked hard and grew into a stronger and more open woman.

After such a long time, I couldn't wait to see Naruto return. It was two long, lonely years I had spent training with team 8. Best friends I'd known since childhood were growing up all around me during those years. At long last, we had made it to the level of chunin.

Naruto's return was short lived, as he was faced with the task of taking on Akatsuki. We spent numerous days together during those months, fighting and growing together.

When the storm finally passed, and peace was creeping back to Konoha, I felt the need to tell Naruto my feelings once and for all. Fortunately, I caught him eating his lunch, as usual, by himself one afternoon. So, I collected all the courage in my heart and confessed my love for him.

I can still remember it.

_Word for word._

"Naruto-kun, I... " I felt myself stutter and I shook free from my shyness. "I like you!"

Naruto, however, just looked down and then turned away. He replied after a long silence. "I'm sorry, Hinata. You're a great girl but..."

I don't know what came over me, but I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say next. "You like Sakura, don't you?"

He grinned maturely, trying not to hurt my feelings and his own. "Yes, I'm in love with her."

When I realized I was already too late, I picked up my feet and ran away. I sped as fast and as hard as my legs could carry me. It was getting late and the forest amplified the darkness. Hours had passed since I started running and night was covering the sky. I was absolutely lost, both physically and mentally.

I found a hollow in a tree near a clearing in the woods and fell to my knees and cried. My dreams of that moment being the best moment of my life were only nightmares. My life long hope of being with the one I loved so greatly was crushed. I felt like such a fool. I held my limbs close to my chest and sobbed for hours. The only other voices in the lonely forest were animals. A hooting owl, a chirping cricket, and the shrill howl of a wolf. But even with all of those sounds filling the air, I felt so alone. I had never felt that alone in my entire life. I didn't care if anyone could find me ever again. I just wanted to die.

"I.. can't ever be like Sakura... I could NEVER be like Sakura... I'm not strong like Sakura..." I kept repeating to myself through the tears, beating my fist into the earth.

"Why would you ever want to be like her?" I heard someone say from above me.

"Because Naruto would accept my feelings. That's what I really wanted." I didn't care who it was I was talking to; I could have been talking to myself. But I heard a branch creek and someone land in front of me.

It was pitch black; I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Whoever it was, I hoped they would kill me and get things over with. I could never live with the humiliation of my feelings lost in the dust.

"Well," the voice spoke again in a growl. "Your first love... doesn't have to be your only love." And with that, a large, fluffy head smiled up at me, barking softly, and a young man followed behind the dog. It was Kiba and Akamaru. "Everyone's looking for you. Guess I win."

"W-... was there some sort of prize?" I said, cursing them for looking for me, only making me feel worse.

"Yeah, heh. You." He leaned down and held me closely. "Hinata, don't scare me like that. I knew you could make it on your own, but I can't."

My emotions took over at this point and I sobbed into his embrace. "Kiba..." I tried to make any kind of sentence come out. "Naruto, he..."

Kiba pushed my shoulders away from his body and looked me in the eyes, with an expression of wolf-like intensity. "What did he do to you?" His words sounded more like a howl than a real statement.

"N-nothing..." I hesitated telling him the truth, thinking he may hurt Naruto or I may have to admit my weakness.

"As long as you're okay, I believe you." He held me again and let me cry on his shoulder as I told him everything that had happened. He promised never to tell anyone and I knew I could trust him. We talked until a light blue bloomed in a corner of the violet night sky. "We should head back now." He said, helping me to my feet as we climbed onto Akamaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------e n d--


	2. Relaxation

----

It was useless.

I was a ghost, hiding behind street lamps and fences, watching him walking with her. Naruto and Sakura were always together and I always seemed to find them. I could feel that I was becoming weaker from the rejection, but even more so because I had focused all my energy into becoming stronger to keep up with Naruto. When I saw them practically hanging off each other, smiling, laughing, teasing, my courage sank. I was growing back to where I had started. My hard work was reversed in a matter of seconds.

I was more lost in a town I had known all my life than I was in the darkness of the forest. No one else seemed to understand, either. The one person I had talked to about my feelings was always busy with his own training or spending time with his best friend, Akamaru.

Shino wasn't around. Though, I doubt he would ever understand. The weakness of a woman is hard for even women to bear, let alone for a man to try and listen to. It was a waste of time to consider talking to Shino about it. And even the closest woman I could speak to was having a worse time with love than I. _Kurenai-sensei lost Asuma this year_, I recalled. _I can't bother her with my problems when she has much bigger troubles herself._

I literally had no one to talk to and no reason to let my weakness show to a stranger. I spent a lot of days sprawled out on the grass staring up into the sky. Waiting for a sign, or anything to help me from my daze.

Kiba, when he wasn't training, was always there for me though. Even if he was busy, it seemed like he made time for me. He motivated me to train again and work with him and Akamaru. I used the Byakugan to locate areas where the vegetation was lush enough for them to practice stealth despite Akamaru's large size. I even developed my Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō in a more defensive way, using it as a shield to deflect offensive jutsu. The sharp blades acted as a large shield and I could block anything Kiba tried to fling in my direction. After a few days, I gained my strength back.

Kurenai informed us about a mission which would require us to find a missing child in a village that hired mercenaries to protect them during an economic crisis. The child ran away thinking the mercenaries were invading his hometown, and his parents were unable to find in the mountain range where he last was seen. I knew this would be the perfect use of my Byakugan, so I uncharacteristically took the challenge. Shino and Kiba joined me and we left the next morning for the village, Yamashi.

Yamashi was built into a mountainside, and despite how small their population was, they had many tourists because of the hot springs and beautiful views. We met with the young boy's parents, who owned a large hot spring resort near a cliffside view of the sea. Their son, Ichirou, was all the family they had and losing him brought them both to a reasonable amount of desperation. Nobu's wife, Chieko, could barely keep herself from crying when she spoke of Ichirou. Looking around the room, it was pretty clear Ichirou was their pride and joy. Pictures of him lined every wall in their room.

"Please bring our son home." Nobu pled and held his wife close to his side.

"You may stay the night here," Chieko explained through her gulps between tears, "but please look for our Ichirou as soon as possible."

We stayed in a small suite with three large futon spread across a tatami floor. The doors were thin shoji, and lights swayed behind the paper barriers. Akamaru curled up beside an oil lamp in the center of the room, and Shino found his futon closest to the door to be most comfortable. I claimed the sheets in the middle futon, and Kiba stretched out on the futon beside mine. I looked around the room before unpacking my pajamas, noticing three light-blue towels and three washcloths close to the entrance to the courtyard.

_I haven't had time to relax in a while, _I thought, walking quietly to the folded towels, _might as well take a chance to relax before tomorrow._

I looked back, smiling at my companions who were already falling asleep, and grabbed one towel and one washcloth. I headed towards the spring, dipping one finger in to test the heat. Behind the fenced wall that separated the two springs for each gender, I removed my clothes and set them beside the towel and my pajamas. I then took the washcloth and placed it on my head. My body got used to the intense heat of the spring in minutes, and I sunk in farther, drenching my long hair in the process.

While bathing in the spring, many thoughts clouded my mind. I kept wondering about Naruto and Sakura, and how Kiba came to my rescue that night. I thought he would have been annoyed to hear me complain about Naruto, but he listened to me and helped me get over the whole ordeal.

_Kiba ... _I thought, soaking in the mineral water. I washed off the dirt and grime from the day's trip it took to reach Yamashi. Everything was peaceful until I heard a stir from the other side of the fence and a soft bark. I had a feeling Kiba and Shino wouldn't miss the chance to bathe in the spring either.

Gripping the bars next to the steps of the pool, I pulled myself out of the milky water and searched for my towel. I listened to Kiba and Shino's muffled conversation coming from the other side as I dried myself off and put on my comfortable pajamas.

I was ready to return to the room and get a good night's rest when I overheard the boys speaking in lowered voices.

"I think now is the best time to tell her." Shino said. _Tell who what? _

"But how?" Kiba complained. _How? Tell who what, how!?_

"You've got to do it eventually, Kiba. Think of a good way on your own." Shino gawked back. _Hmm..._

"Easy for you to say," Kiba continued. "You and Hana barely had to say anything. I'm no good with words or psycho ESP bug languages." and with that, the two laughed slightly and splashed in the water.

"Worry about it when we're back to Konoha. Tomorrow is a big day." Shino said, getting dressed.

I wondered what they were talking about for a moment and then rushed back to the suite. _Perhaps Kiba is in love_!I smiled and said a little prayer for him to win the mystery girl's heart before falling asleep in the middle futon. Kiba and Shino tip-toed back to their futons and slept until the morning rose again.

-------


	3. At last

Ahh, the final chapter! What were Shino and Kiba talking about in the onsen? And will Team 8 find Chieko and Nobu's beloved son!? Find out! Once and for all!! Also, thanks for reviewing!!!

* * *

Finding Ichirou became very important to me. I took it a little more personal than either of my teammates. I used the Byakugan every few Kilometers until we found the spring where Ichirou was sitting next to, watching the water calmly. He looked like he was waiting for someone, perhaps his family to find him.

We ran down the mountain to the cliff where the spring was. It took well into dawn to reach the boy, but when we did he was still awake. Ichirou looked behind his shoulder at as, lunging toward him like a pack of wild animals. His eyes widened to the size of two brown saucers as he braced himself to be hurt or kidnapped or worse. Akamaru was the first to reach Ichirou, and the boy almost fainted as the big, white dog licked the side of his face lovingly.

"We made it!" I exclaimed and raised my fist into the sky.

"You must be Ichirou!" Kiba barked happily.

"Your parents sent us." Shino explained.

Ichirou smiled and realized we weren't there to kill him.

Kiba helped him onto Akamaru's back and folded an arm about the boy as we ran back up the mountain to return him to Yamashi. We made it back around the mid-morning. Nobu and Chieko's onsen was just opening up. When Ichirou walked through the door's of his parent's hot spring resort, they barely looked up and greeted him like a customer until Chieko realized it was her dearly loved son. We watched as Ichirou and his family held each other, crying and smiling. Their worries were over. It was then that I realized how right Kiba was, as I looked up and saw him wipe a tear from his dark eyes.

"Well," I heard his voice in my head, "Your first love... doesn't have to be your only love." perhaps that was his way of telling me his own feelings.

The family thanked us and told us we were welcome at their resort any time. We walked back to Konoha with good news for Kurenai, as we found out she had her first date with Asuma near that onsen.

---

It had been a long and tiring week, so waking up in Kiba's arms on that bench was all I really wanted after working so hard. I stretched and pushed my back up, propping my head up with what strength I had left.

"We weren't waiting long, Hinata. It's fine." He smiled, letting his teeth show. "Are you busy tonight?"

My face burned with a flush of pink from ear to ear. I didn't know how to reply except "Of... course not! Wh... Why?"

"Well, there's a place I'd like you to see." He took his arm away from my shoulders and got up from the bench and stepped away. "I'll meet you here at dusk."

I traced his steps away from me, watching him even when he was out of ordinary range of sight. Watching him blush, silently when he was out of my reach, looking back in my direction. I hoped he was thinking about me.

After watching him until he was out of my sight, I got up and walked to Kurenai's home to take a shower and change my clothes. I fussed with my long, dark purple locks of hair until they were perfect. Kurenai had fallen asleep from her stress. I noticed her protective arms sheltering her fruitful tummy. It had grown, even since I last saw her the week prior to our mission. I watched her sleep and thought about what it must be like to be a mother. Chieko loved Ichirou very much, and I knew Kurenai would be a great mother, but what about me. I thought for moments until I saw the sun setting in a small, dirty window. Without thinking, I rushed to put my sandals on, leaving my jacket in the wash. It was a warm night, so I could get away with nothing more than a mesh shirt above a tank top and capri pants.

I reached the bench where Kiba said we'd meet and sat down, looking nervously into the oranges and reds of the changing sky. Night was going to fall shortly and it was just about dusk. My thoughts wandered, drifting sheepishly into space. I didn't even notice Kiba, walking alone, by my side.

"Woof." he said, jokingly.

"Kiba!" I shook my head out of spacey thoughts. "Where is Akamaru?"

He smiled and took my hand. "Akamaru is very tired from this week and I really wanted us to..." he hesitated, smelling something suddenly, nervously sniffing at the air."I really wanted to show you my special place."

"Ah? Did you sense something?" I was worried about how this situation was unfolding. Alone? Us? With... Kiba? I didn't know what to think. I just said whatever came to mind.

"No, I was finding which direction we'll need to head." He held my hand tighter, "it's this way."

It was uncommon, this chance, for us to be walking hand in hand than running after a goal. He led me down a gravel path which eventually was a dirt road. We followed this path until we found the bushes and shrubs were cleared and a big stone beside a river glowed in the moonlight. He sat me down beside him on the rock and dipped his feet into the cool water. I leaned instinctively on his shoulder, looking into the sky at the millions of stars and the moon shimmering above us. My focus went to the river next, a perfect mirror of the night sky, and then to Kiba, who was looking at the reflection of our silhouettes in the water.

"Hinata." He whispered into the breeze and turned to me. "This is a place I go to when I need to think about problems."

I sunk into his shoulder, wondering if I was a problem to him and he was going to tell me in his thinking spot of all places.

"The problem is..." he continued."I can't seem to focus anymore. You are all I think about, so I brought you here tonight to fix this. To tell you how I feel."

I knew it. I was bothering him with my moping around feeling sorry for myself about Naruto rejected me. I couldn't stand it; I had to say something to keep myself from getting hurt again. "So, I'm... some kind of problem to you? That's all I am?"

"That's not it. You're not a problem of mine. You are my everything, Hinata." He growled nervously. "You are my problems, my stress, my happiness, my worries, my hopes."

I hadn't expected anything like this. "Ki..." I couldn't even speak. My face was bright red. "Kiba!"

"I needed you to know, after all. It doesn't matter if you feel the same. I will always feel this way, no matter what." I could feel his shoulder squirming under my head as if he was trying to get away.

It hit me, right in that moment, it hit me! I finally understood odd feelings echoing in my heart. His words lingered in my head and his name was heavy on my lips. "Your first love doesn't have to be your only love", the memory resonated in the depths of my spirit. I knew what I had to say to make things right. It was now or never.

"Wait, Kiba." I said, grabbing his arm so he couldn't get away. "I like you !!" I blushed, but held my courage. He blinked in astonishment. "You are always there for me. I'm sorry I've caused you stress." I said without a stutter in sight. Suddenly, his arm was free from my clutches and he wrapped it generously around my side. We fell back into the stone and laid together underneath the moon. I rested my head on his chest and he brought both of his arms around me, holding me closer to him.

"I like you too, Hinata." He rotated his head so that it was right above mine and kissed my forehead. We laid there for hours, just enjoying each other's company. "Even though I'm not your first love."

I laughed calmly and circled my finger around his heart. "I took your advice after all."

If it was a dream, I didn't want to wake up, and if it was real, I didn't want the night to end. We wrapped up together in his jacket as a makeshift blanket and slept by the river side until the sun heated the sky and we couldn't keep our eyes closed any longer. We sat up together and smiled at each other.

"Let's go back to town," He said half awake, "I'll get us some breakfast."

---

Aww! The end!! Hehee I hope you liked it! Yay fluff!!


End file.
